


Scents

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: You love Toby very much, but the amount of your possessions that have gone missing is getting a little out of control. You decide it's time to give him a dose of his own medicine.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> This... really isn't that good lol. This wasn't intended as something grand, just a scenario that popped into my mind. The last time I wrote an actual piece of fanfic was 5 years ago. This is kind of an attempt to get back into the flow of writing, but I hope someone out there enjoys it nonetheless?

Toby has always been very sensitive to smell. It’s one of the senses he relies on the most, and its accuracy was enough to even unsettle some of the other creeps. You, being the one and only Tob’s S/O, got to experience the extent of his little superpower all too often. Naturally, his nose was always buried in your hair or clothes. Especially after he had a strenuous mission, the proxy would crawl in your bed with you, invited or not, and just take some deep breaths. You would always feel his tightened muscles relax, the breaths he took would slow down, until he finally fell asleep squeezing you against his chest.

Sure, sometimes it could unsettle you just a little. This boy could sense the slightest change in mood or health just by scent alone. Sure, you could usually kind of smell whether someone is sick or not, but a whole day before you started showing symptoms? And it was even beyond EJ how he could sense your mood dropping just by taking a whiff. It was odd, but you didn’t really question it too much. It was pretty nice how he would always try to help you before you, or anyone else, realized you needed it.

You never really minded, anyways. It was actually kind of adorable in its own little way. However, you did start having an issue with it when random objects from your room vanished into thin air. Objects you needed. Sure, when your hairbrush was nowhere to be found, you could just ask Jane to borrow hers, she didn’t seem to mind. Towels… egh. Kind of annoying. But right now, you were missing all of your pajama pants, your sports bras, and even your damn _toothbrush_. That was just fucking nasty. He steered clear from (most of) your underwear, though, probably aware of the storm he’d have coming.

And of course, once you’d confront Tobster with the facts, he’d deny it like a child who just stole from the cookie jar. It was incredibly obvious he was the culprit, but he’d still shrug and lie through his teeth. Didn’t exactly matter you encountered one of your t-shirts in his closet. He was determined to convince you he wasn’t the culprit. And if you were bold enough to take back one of the stolen objects, well, you would be met with crossed arms and a pout. Admittedly, the both of you could be petty sometimes. When Toby didn’t know how to deal with a setback, he would often get really petty with everyone in the house, while it didn’t even really stop him from doing whatever he felt like. But you’d be lying if you said you didn’t fight fire with fire from time to time.

So that was exactly what your current plan entailed. You knew he had an assignment from the big man upstairs today and would actually bother getting a proper breakfast for once in his jammies, so there you were, sneaking into his room like a thief in the night. Toby’s regular outfit was dumped unceremoniously dropped on the floor, which only made your little mission easier. You quickly piled all the items up before shoving them against your chest and making a dash for it to your own room.

Apparently, Toby was still busy with breakfast. Perfect. This gave you the last few minutes to put everything on. This ended up being more of a task than you’d initially guessed. First of all, his legs were longer than yours, making the fabric cover your feet and inevitably drag over the floor. His goggles just… fell off your face. They awkwardly hung around your neck, bumping against your collarbone whenever you moved. And his mouthguard just kind of made it difficult to breathe, so you left it on your nightstand.

His sweater was nice, though. Really nice. It was obviously old, and the fabric was a little worn out and rough from all the washing, but it… it had a nice scent to it. Very nice. You felt some of the tensions you didn’t even know you had melt away as your body relaxed. It reminded you of the times he’d just hold you against his chest when you were scared, sad, upset, just to make you feel safe… Fuck, this was exactly why he’d been nicking your belongings, huh?

A clicking noise behind you caused you to turn around, and the man of the hour himself was standing in the doorway, clacking his tongue at you. Whether he was disapproving of your theft or if it was just one of his tics, you couldn’t tell. But still, that little pout of his was back on his lips as his dark brown eyes scanned over you. You felt your lips curling into a sly little grin, and you two just stared at each other.

“I need those to- to- to work, you know?”

With several long strides Toby was in front of you, grasping at the fabric and tugging at it gently, but not forcing it off of your form. You guessed he didn’t mind as much as he tried to convince you he was. Your suspicions were confirmed when he just tugged you closer to him and placed his nose in your hair, breathing in slowly.

“I know… But sharing is caring. Surely _you_ of all people would understand that, huh, Tobs?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle when his little pout grew even more prominent. He could truly act like a dissatisfied toddler sometimes.

“Wipe that expression off your face, you baby. You’ll get ‘em back. Here, I’ll-“

  
  
“In a minute…”

His grip on you tightened as he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you into his form. His head moved down to your neck, lips ghosting over your skin but never being placed down. You felt a shiver ripple down your spine, and you instead you just opted to press your face into his chest, sometimes feeling him twitch as he pulled up his shoulders or cracked his neck. You both just took a moment to appreciate each other’s presence, taking in the other’s scents, just being in the moment before Toby would inevitably have to go.

“We sho- sho- should do this more often.”

The proxy snorted as he took a step back, taking another look at you in your new outfit.

“I am g- g- g- going to need them though.”

“I know, I know… But… Toby?”

  
  
“Hm?”

“ _Please_ give me back my fucking toothbrush.”


End file.
